Puppy Picasso: A Lesson in Art Appreciation
by ichigogyunyu
Summary: The sequel to Play That Funky Music, Puppy! Joey soon finds out that Seto has another hatred: art! How can the blond pup possibly help his master appreciate the arts for all they're worth? Puppyshipping, yaoi.


_A/N: Here's the sequel to Play That Funky Music, Puppy. This one was a bit harder to write, but I do hope it lived up to expectations. This is a lot fluffier than it's prequel, and not nearly as funny. I wanted to show how their relationship is more than just sex._

**Puppy Picasso (A Lesson in Art Appreciation)  
Pairings: Seto/Joey (Puppyshipping)  
Warnings: Yaoi, Inappropriate use of artistic utensils, language.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to Takahashi-sama! However, I do believe he is a closet puppyshipper.**

_Prologue_

It had been two days since the music classroom 'incident' (if you could call it that). Since both the master and puppy decided that it was for the best if they kept their new found romance secret, they continued their rather mean behavior towards each other in school. However, this didn't stop the bastard CEO from sneaking a kiss or giving the blond's sweet ass a nice smack every now and then … and it definitely didn't stop said blond from reacting.

Joey and Yuugi were walking down the long hallways of Domino High, chatting about Duel Monsters and other things. However, Yuugi immediately stopped talking as soon as he realized that Joey wasn't listening to him. Very curiously, he turned around and gasped when he saw the blond looking smug and Seto holding his cheek that was bright red, presumably from the slap he had been given.

"Joey!" The smaller boy whined and grabbed his friend by the sleeve. "Do not hit!" Yuugi roared, looking positively adorable and anything but threatening.

"Yeah, sorry Yug'," Joey apologized with a cheeky grin. Yuugi 'glared' and turned to the CEO.

"Sorry Kaiba," he said sincerely. The brunet snorted indecently, crossing his arms over his chest and looking superior.

"Hn. You should think about training your dog a little better, Yuugi," he said and with a smirk at the offended teen, he walked off (the blond watching his ass until it disappeared out of view).

"Joey, what did Kaiba do to deserve that?" Yuugi asked his friend, rather exasperated. Joey chuckled nervously.

"Oh, if only ya knew."

* * *

"I didn't hurt my dragon too badly, did I?" Joey asked before giving the cheek he had struck hours earlier a kiss. Seto growled lightly before slamming the door to the blond's locker shut and forcing him into a lip-bruising kiss. The younger boy happily complied, wrapping his arms around the CEO's expanse back and kissing back with just as much ferocity. They pulled away with a smack.

"If you slap me again, I won't be so forgiving."

"Well maybe ya shouldn't grab my ass in school." He retorted, using one finger to poke at the brunet's shoulder in what he thought would be a threatening manner. Seto smirked and grabbed the finger. Joey only had a second to display his shock before the elder teen removed it from his person in a rather effortless, yet elegant manner. The blond quickly found himself up against his own locker and the brunet pressing into him in a matter of seconds.

"Maybe you should stop being so very sexy," he replied huskily.

"Nyee!" Joey struggled against him, managing to get loose only because the brunet had let his grip lighten. The CEO went in for a sensual kiss, but his puppy refused. "Stop it! Yer not gettin' any today, ya bastard!" The grin on Kaiba's face dropped. "I got things t' do and besides, ya gotta learn t' resist because I get mad at ya," he finished and crossed his arms, looking down bashfully. Seto stared for a moment, the only thing going through his mind was to fix the current situation.

"I'm sorry, puppy. I won't grab your ass in school anymore," he promised and Joey peeked up at him.

"Ya mean it?"

"Yes," he replied, pulling Joey in for a hug. The blond eagerly returned it and the brunet sighed of relief.

"Thanks, Seto. Listen, I'll catch up to ya later, ok?"

"Very well then." They kissed once more, before Joey, who was smiling like a love-striken school-girl, took off down the hallway with a happy skip in his step. Seto chuckled before he kicked something on the ground when he went to move.

Seto looked down at the object he had felt with his foot. To his surprise, it turned out to be a red notebook. He turned his head to the left, then the right in search of someone who might be watching him but found that he was completely alone. Kaiba slowly bent down, picked the small book up and flipped it open, eyes widening in realization as soon as he recognized his puppy's handwriting. What was Joey writing about?

Now, the bastard CEO knew that peeking would be considered an invasion of privacy, but honestly since when did he ever care? His eyes quickly scanned over the remarkably profound words written in the slightly browned lined paper, taking in every single emotion and inner thought of his lover, as though Joey were reading it to him. There were loads of well written songs, poems and haikus that made the brunet simply stare in awe. Finally, he pocketed the small notebook and went on his merry way.

He'd return the book to his pup eventually. Hell, he'd put it back in his locker in a few days and was sure Joey wouldn't even notice that it had been missing. After all, he wanted to see if his sweet little blond had any other songs that he had been too shy to share. _That_ just would not do.

_A/N: Well, here's the beginning. I hope you all like it so far. Seto is a klepto, like me xD "Oh lookit! It's not mine, but I'll take it anyway. They won't notice." Yeah, anyway, the rest should be up soon, maybe in a week or so. Oh, and sorry for making Joey so incredibly uke, but I like him that way! _


End file.
